Randon Cartenzie Drabbles
by InbeTreena
Summary: Like the title says - just a few random 100 word drabbles about my two favourite boys together. Will/Jay slash. Nothing explicit, just a bit of kissing and swearing. I'm happy to take requests for new drabbles, as long as they're Will/Jay, so feel free to throw a word at me in a review.
1. Uniform

Author notes: This is just a collection of drabbles I've written about my favourite Inbetweeners slash pairing. I've never written drabbles before (just got really bored over the weekend, took some random words and went for it) and they're a little on the fluffy side. I'm not sure I like them, but hopefully someone somewhere will find them enjoyable. I do plan on posting some longer Will/Jay stories at some point too. There just isn't enough Inbetweeners slash in the world!

**Uniform**

'You look such a wanker in this blazer.'

Jay accentuated this observation by tossing said item across his bedroom. Will scowled half-heartedly.

'At least I don't dress like a tramp!'

Will's fingers made quick work of the buttons on Jay's baggy untucked shirt, adding it to the growing pile of clothing on the floor. He collapsed back onto Jay's bed as the blond pounced on him, claiming his mouth roughly. Tongues entwined as Jay's hands slowly moved lower, fiddling blindly with the zipper of Will's immaculately pressed trousers. The two made eye contact, exchanging impish smiles.

'Posh prick.'

'Scruffy twat.'


	2. Guitar

Author notes: Here's another one. If you want me to write a Will/Jay drabble with a particular theme in mind, throw a word at me and I'll see what I can do with it. Any excuse to distract myself from shitty boring uni work is most welcome!

**Guitar**

'I never had you down as being musical.'

Will nodded towards the six-stringed instrument. At the other side of the bed, Jay looked strangely coy.

'Ah, that old piece of shit? Just for show, innit?'

Will set his book down on the bed, politics revision forgotten.

'Play me something.'

Jay eventually complied, masterfully plucking the strings as Will silently concealed his amazement. Finishing, Jay shrugged.

'See? Just for show.'

'Yeah, you're really terrible.'

Jay smiled shyly at the gentle sarcasm, and the kiss to his inflamed cheek. Mesmerised, Will licked his lips.

'So… what else can those talented fingers do?'


	3. Family

**Family**

Will's mobile phone flew across the living room. His eighteenth birthday hadn't been a happy one. Jay watched as his sniffling boyfriend flung himself facedown onto the couch.

'Two years running, he's forgotten! Why are dads such fucking wankers?'

Jay knelt beside him, rubbing his back soothingly.

'Tell me about it…'

Will looked up, smiling empathetically as the tears were kissed away from his lips. It was a rare tender moment, brought to an end when Jay broke into a lascivious grin.

'On the bright side,' he said. 'At least you're officially old enough for me to bum you now.'


	4. Tattoo

**Tattoo**

'I can't believe you went ahead with it, Jay. They're so chavvy!'

'This one isn't! It's dead tasteful and meaningful, promise.'

Will sighed. 'Fine, let's see it then.'

Jay lifted his shirt, displaying the freshly inked area beside his navel. It was a small yin-yang, a Chinese symbol of interconnecting opposites. Its significance certainly wasn't lost on Will. He smiled fondly.

'I like it.'

Jay's cool grin masked his relief. 'Good, 'cause your name's going on my cock next.'

'Oh? Is there enough room for all four letters?' Will quipped back.

'Why don't you come over here and find out?'


	5. Bribe

**Bribe**

'Please behave yourself tonight.'

Jay rolled his eyes. Mrs McKenzie had invited him over for dinner. She wanted to get to know Will's 'special friend' better. As expected, Will was taking the whole thing very seriously.

'What you on about? I **always** behave myself.'

Will cringed. As they approached his front door, he grabbed Jay's arm.

'Look, if you promise not to fuck this up…' He paused, blushing. '…I'll do that thing you like later.'

Jay's face lit up. 'With the handcuffs?'

'Yes.'

His mind whirling with filth, Jay crossed the threshold under the unwavering guise of the perfect gentleman.


End file.
